Kodi's Adventure
by RealGhostwolf55
Summary: Takes place during I Need You, only this is Kodi's side of the story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kodi's Adventure.**_

 _ **This is Kodi's side of I Need You. What happened when he got lost?**_

 _ **Chapter one**_

Kodi was running thru the forest. It was getting late, but he had no idea where he is. He saw that he had reached the edge of the forest, but as he exited, he didn't recognise the area. "Where am I?" All he can see is snow. No city in sight. He looks to his side, hoping to see anything he could use to navigate back home, but he didn't see anything. "What happened, I have no idea where I am." He was feeling tired, but pushed himself to keep going. He started to cross the open field. The sky started to turn darker. By the time he reached the trees on the other side, it was dark. He didn't mind the darkness, he can see easily, but his body is really low on energy. He looks for some leaves, and makes himself comfortable.

The next morning he is woken by a nose on his cheek. "Dusty, stop it. Let me sleep." He hears a giggle. "Who's Dusty, your girlfriend?" Kodi opens his eyes and sees a black wolf standing in front of him. He gets up and looks at her. "Who are you", he asks. The wolf giggles again. "I'm Dark, who are you?" Kodi looks at her. She seems nice. "Kodiak, hey can you tell me where I am. I'm lost." She looks at him. You are close by the sea. There it is, that way. Follow me, I'll show you." Kodi decides to trust her, and follows her. "So, where do you come from anyway? You aren't from around here." Kodi looks at her. "Nome. It's a town on the edge of the sea." She giggles again. "And who is this Dusty girl you named me? Is she your girlfriend?" He looks at her. "Maybe." She giggles again, and starts to run. Not wanting to stay behind, Kodi starts running to, but can't keep up with her. He slows down, but keeps walking in the same direction. "Don't worry my son. You will get back home. But there is something you must do first." Kodi turns around, and sees a large white wolf looking at him. "Who are you, and why are you calling me your son?" The white wolf walks up to him. "Your father is my son. I am Aniu, your grandmother. Trust your feelings, and you will return home." He heard something on his right, and as her turned back to look at her, she was gone. "Weird." He turned and walked to Dark, who was waiting for him on the edge of the forest. "You're lucky. The great Aniu doesn't talk to everyone. It's not far, come on"

 _ **This was chapter one of Kodi's side of I Need You, sorry if it's short. Chapter two will be following later**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

Kodi looks at Dark as they walk into the open. "Dark, who is this stranger you bring into our midst? Why did you bring him here?" Kodi looks at the large wolf that spoke to her. She replies without fear, and tells them everything. "So you are saying that he is lost and needs to get back to his house. Well, we can help, but he must do something for us first." She turns to Kodi and speaks. "You, what is your name?" Kodi looks at Dark, but she doesn't look back. "Uh, I'm called Kodiak. But everyone calls me Kodi." The large wolf smiles. "There is no need to be scared. We won't hurt you. You need to prove yourself worthy of our help. To do so, you must hunt with us once, and learn the ways of the wolf. Dark tells us that you also have a connection with Aniu. What does she mean to you?" Kodi looks at them and knows that this is the only way to get home safely. "She is my grandmother. My father is Balto." After he said that, he saw almost all of the wolves look at the ground, and the alpha walked up to him. "You are our guest. We will take care of you and bring you home, but first you will have to learn the ways of the wolf, Aniu or not." He saw Aniu sitting in the corner, and nodding. "I will learn the ways of the wolf. I will hunt with you and sleep with you. I will run with you and sing with you." The alpha smiles. You will like it with us, and you will be good at it." Dark walks up to him. "I will show you where you can sleep." Kodi follows her to a small open place, shielded from the wind and rain. "This is where you will be sleeping until you leave."

2 days have passed since he has met Dark and the rest of the pack, and he has hunted with them once. He is now sitting next to Dangora, the eldest wolf in the pack. "Your hunting is bad. You need to work on your sneaking. But you have the movements of a wolf. You might make a good member. But I feel you really want to go back. You miss your family and friends. When you go, consider visiting every now and then." Kodi looks up at the wise wolf. He respects her. She smiles and walks up to the alpha. They talk for a while, and Kodi decides to go to his sleeping area. "Hey, you're not going to sleep already, right? Alpha wants to see you." He looks to see Dark standing over him. He groans and stands up, following her. "He wants to talk to you about the last hunt."

Kodi wakes up with a shock. He sees Aniu standing by the bushes, so he gets up and walks over to her. "Kodi, you must leave now. Get as much distance between you and them. I would suggest following the coastline. It will bring you home." He looks at her as she disappears. Thinking about what she just told him, he walks over to the coast. He checks if everyone is asleep, and starts running along the coast. His training is helping him stay quiet. Running over the sand is harder than running over snow, but with every step he takes he notices it gets easier. He has been with the wolves for 5 weeks now. They trained him and treated him well, so he doesn't know why he has to leave all of a sudden. He snaps out of his thoughts by a loud scream, They've noticed he left. He quickens his pace, and hears how Alpha deals out orders. He keeps running, until he exits the forest and scratches himself on a branch. He hears footsteps behind him, and looks. "Kodi, is that you?" a familiar voice. It's Ralph. "Kodi, it really is you. I can't believe it. HEY GUYS, HE'S OVER HERE." Kodi sees how his father comes running towards him, before blacking out from exhaustion.

 _ **Ok guys, sorry is this one is a little shorter. This is the end of this story, I don't have a lot to say about the wolves it basically means he got trained nothing interesting.**_


End file.
